Talk:Gold dragon
Cleanup report While looking for sources to all the traits mentioned on this page, I found out that there is substantial deviation from canonical sources, both generic and Realms-specific (one example is that gold dragons in general are not characterized as being teachers, or actively seeking out contact: they're usually grim and isolationist protectors and observers). It turns out that almost all of this page's content was copied from other sources, with a large overlap with those from which the originally plagiarized content from the Layers of the Abyss had been. For that reason, I will start a major rewrite of this page, in the same fashion: a purge of all unsourced and plagiarized material, replacing it with correct information with the proper references. — Sirwhiteout (talk) 21:39, January 1, 2018 (UTC) More specifically, here are the places from which the content has been copied (the exact same content appears on multiple pages, so I tried to find the oldest instances): * http://beyondheroes2.altervista.org/dragons.htm * https://goblinsingatineau.wordpress.com/2014/07/31/gold-dragon/ * http://critical-hits.com/blog/2008/03/31/inq-of-the-week-whos-your-dragon/ — Sirwhiteout (talk) 21:51, January 1, 2018 (UTC) :I had considered making a request to rewrite this article. Looking forward to reading the cleaned up version. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 22:19, January 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Regularly, other websites copy from the FRW (which is legal by the wiki licensing), which complicates questions of who copied from what. In this case, the bulk of the article was written in March 2007, here, while the Critical Hits and Goblinsingatineau articles are from 2008 and 2014, respectively, indicating they likely copied from the wiki. Instead, User:ArchangelM127 seems to have mashed together versions from Monster Manual 3.5, Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons', and an obscure WotC but non-D&D book called A Practical Guide to Dragons, which is set in Dragonlance. ::In any case, you're welcome to flush everything that's copied from a book or is unsourced/unsourceable. Often it's easier to start again then to repair. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:50, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :::Ah, thanks for the clarification. In the case of the Layers of the Abyss article, the edits on this page were more recent than in those sources, but in this case it was the other way around. In any case, this cleanup was mainly prompted by the fact that there still remained a lot of unsourced information (I had also surmised it was from this Dragonlance book you mentioned, although I couldn't find a copy of it here to confirm that). :::I have now finished the rewrite of the page. I removed all the unsourced information and replaced it with referenced material, and also added new sections and information, all with proper references. I hope this helps! — Sirwhiteout (talk) 04:43, January 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::Thank you very much! — BadCatMan (talk) 05:04, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Good Article status ; Correct : yes ; Referenced : yes ; Formatted : yes ; Clean : yes ; Nearly complete : yes ; Policy-adherent/Demonstrative : yes Tense I'm certainly looking forward to a corrected version. One thing I must as though is will all this past tense stuff be edited out. Seems so depression for a roll playing game with dragons for this to be so past tense as if all gold dragons are dead.Ecthaelion (talk) 11:30, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Correction: I noticed a little late that the edits/removal was complete. That said if no one objects I may change the tense to not make it seem as if none of the great golden wyrms still live in the fantasy worlds.Ecthaelion (talk) 11:33, May 21, 2018 (UTC) :No, don't change the tense. This is part of our past-tense policy. It does not mean they are dead. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:41, May 21, 2018 (UTC)